


For the Good of the Kingdom

by TargLover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dom Jon Snow, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Incest, Jon Snow's Harem, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, King Jon Snow, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Orgy, Public Sex, R plus L equals J&D, Smut, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargLover/pseuds/TargLover
Summary: King Rhaegar's sudden decline and the anticipated political turmoil that will follow his death prompts the dying king to call for an ancient ritual, first performed by King Maegor Targaryen and his mother Queen Visenya. The ritual, only performed in dire times, calls for the union between the prospective Targaryen King and his mother. Due to Rhaegar's heir not being born of two Targaryen parents, Rhaegar orders that his son also marries his grandmother, Dowager Queen Rhaella. Prince Jonothor's twin and sister-wife, Daenerys Targaryen, approves of such a union.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts), [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [TheProxinian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProxinian/gifts).



> If you don't like orgies or harems then don't come in here and complain. The tags are clear. If someone can write about Jon Snow getting dicked down by Robb Stark or Theon Greyjoy then I can write about him dicking down his grandmother, mother, and twin.

**Prince Jonothor I Targaryen**

The Temple of Visenya was filled to the bursting. Lords and their ladies hailing from every kingdom of Westeros had come to King’s Landing to witness both his wedding and his coronation. For months Jon had known this was a possibility, ever since his father had gotten a sudden cough that in a month went from a minor annoyance to leaving the once strong king bedridden. Rather than wait for the inevitable and die a broken shell of himself, Rhaegar had enacted the Edict of Remembrance and then commanded his dragon Vermithor to give him a funeral pyre worthy of his person. _Father, you were a true Targaryen and an even better king. I will not fail you._

The Edict of Remembrance had only been enacted three times in their house’s long history and only at times of great strife. In his wisdom, anticipating the political turmoil that would follow his passing, King Rhaegar had done what was necessary to ensure peace remained long when he was gone. King Maegor, the savior of House Targaryen and breaker of the Seven was the progenitor of the practice though many Maesters claimed that the idea came from Queen Visenya herself. For thousands of years, the dragonlords of Old Valyria had wed brother to sister, nephew to aunt, uncle to niece and cousin to cousin to better control their dragons. Yet only a few years after the conqueror had passed into the void, the Seven who had peacefully bent their knees rebelled when King Aenys the weak had sought to wed son to daughter.

Hence came the defiant pact which would later be known as the Edict of Remembrance where King Maegor (who had no sisters of his own) would take his mother, the fearsome Queen Visenya, as his wife. Maegor who had noted difficulty siring an heir on any of his black brides had no such trouble siring several heirs on his mother. The faith would protest and make an attempt to turn Maegor’s nephews against the honorable king, but these efforts were swiftly countered by wise Queen Visenya and King Maegor aided by his nephews Aegon, Viserys, and Jaehaerys and with their wives in tow would destroy the Seven root and stem from Westeros.

King Maegor would not be the last king to seek the comfort of their mother in House Targaryen’s time of need. King Daeron, The Young Dragon, would be the next and his mother-bride Daenaera Velaryon would be the exalted queen who restored dragons to the world after House Targaryen’s disastrous civil war known as the Dance of Dragons. Daeron’s grandson, Daemon ‘The Warrior Without Peer’, would be the last Targaryen King to enact the edict and with his mother’s wisdom, he was able to fulfill the conqueror’s dreams and unite the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms under one rule.

Now the time for the edict had come again though this time there was a complication. A major one. For unlike his ancestor’s, Jon was not born of pure Targaryen blood and his mother was neither a Targaryen nor did she have a drop of Valyrian blood. Queen Lyanna was a Stark, beautiful with long brown hair and wild grey eyes but lacking the customary Valyrian features that were reinforced in the children born of the mother-son marriages. Chief among the complaints of Jon’s detractors was just how little the crown prince looked a Targaryen. While Jon inherited much of his father’s features, chief among them his height, powerful build and noble features, Jon’s hair was brown instead of the customary silver and his eyes a Stark grey instead of the normal shade of purple. His uncles Aegon, Daeron, Jaehaerys, and Viserys were all men with strong Targaryen coloring and many lords might throw their support with them should they decide to make a claim for the throne themselves.  

Not willing to leave to chance that Jon’s marriage to his silver-haired sister-wife would appease the detractors entirely, King Rhaegar ordered that Jon marry both his Stark mother and beautiful grandmother Rhaella. Such adherence to tradition would effectively silence any opposition as neither of his uncles were ambitious enough to move against their beloved mother.

So, Prince Jon stood at the altar of the massive temple which had been built in the ashes of the Sept of Remembrance. The Maester’s claimed that this was the very spot where Maegor wed his mother and then went on to save his house, but that claim was dubious. Beside him stood his sister-wife and twin, Daenerys. Where their mother’s Stark side was strong in Prince Jon, Daenerys had inherited almost everything from their father with exception of his height. Jon stood two inches over six feet while Daenerys was a dainty five foot three.

In truth, Jon would have been well content to remain only married to his sister-wife. They had come into the world holding hands and everyone called them two halves of one pair. Daenerys was his favorite person in the entire realm and she completed him like no one else. If she had not given her explicit consent to the impending union then Jon would have abdicated his right to the throne and moved with his twin and their dragons to the vast lands of Essos.

‘Are you nervous?’ Daenerys asked with her hands. Sixteen years in the world had taught Jon that some secrets were only meant to be shared with Daenerys. As such, they learned a queer language originating from the secretive Bearded Priests of Norvos.

‘Yes,’ Jon responded. He kept his face calm so as not to betray the calamity that was his emotions. To his surprise, Daenerys reached over and squeezed his hand. ‘Don’t be’ She mouthed and the smile on her full lips was seductive. The blood of Old Valyria was strongly reflected in his twin and Daenerys’ beauty was often described as otherworldly. Her silver hair flowed to past her bum and she wore a gilded hairnet with blue sapphires that only enhanced her deep violet eyes. The tops of her small breasts were visible in the low-cut red dress she wore but most tantalizing was how tightly the garment hugged her bottom. Jon could hardly wait to take it off her.

His little sister had been incredibly possessive this morning and Jon woke to the pleasure of her mouth on his cock before the little nymph had mounted him and promptly milked him of his seed. Jon was certain that his sex life would never grow dull so as long as he had his sister. However, the addition of his mother and grandmother worried him. History said that the kings who had the privilege of bedding their mothers only grew closer to them once they had wed and in turn wiser as a result, but Jon feared he would be unable to please his three queens.

The priests sounded the great gong and the lords who were seated in long rows of bare stone benches rose to their feet. Visenya’s temple or its official name: Church of the Starry Wisdom was an immense building of black dragonstone. A thousand gods were sung into the walls, chained, broken and defeated for the Targaryens answered neither to gods nor men. Massive stained-glass windows illuminated the black temple with great shafts of light and the altar itself stood ten feet above the floor of the room. From his elevated height, Jon could see his two future wives walk down the long isles. Queen Rhaella was clad in a dress the color of freshly fallen snow. Her hair was worn loose and atop her long silver mane sat a crown of simple gold. She may have been almost four decades his senior, but time seemed to have hardly touched her and the laugh lines on her face were faint. Lady Lyanna, his beautiful and wild mother, wore a light blue dress and a crown of winter roses. Jon’s father had drawn the ire of the Stormlands when he stole the Storm Lord’s bride to be but everyone in the realm could see why when they caught sight of Lady Lyanna. She was simply exquisite.

The temple was so massive that it took nearly a minute for the two queens to reach them. In that time Jon stared at the gathered lords. Every paramount family was present, even the Greyjoys. There was Lord Tywin Lannister who stood next to his daughter Cersei and Jon’s uncle Aegon. Viserys brooded next to his sultry wife Arianne Martell and Daeron mingled with the Lords of the Vale. Jaehaerys was surrounded by his children and the great lords of the Reach. Near the time the conflict between Jon’s father and grandfather reached its zenith, Aegon would marry Cersei Lannister to the tie the might of the west to his cause. His younger brothers followed his examples and each found wives in the daughters of great lords so they could better challenge Jon’s father.

Jon’s Stark uncles were present, and they looked nearly as unhappy as the Targaryen ones. Lord Brandon stood next to his heir Robb and his wife Catelyn Tully while Uncle Ned held hands with the hauntingly beautiful Ashara Dayne. Only uncle Benjen was absent for he was the Stark in Winterfell. _Likely he is grateful that he missed this trip south._ Finally, there was Lord Robert Baratheon, his Estermont wife, and their children. Lord Baratheon still bore the scar he received by way of Blackfyre when he and Rhaegar dueled for Lyanna’s hand.  By the look on the man’s face when Lyanna passed his row, his pride was still wounded as well.

For every Lord Paramount, there was at least ten of his knights and bannermen. Paired with their bannermen, retainers, and families, the hall was pact to its five-thousand-man limit. The rest of the city waited outside with bated breath.

Finally, the two mature beauties reached Jon and Daenerys and he extended a hand to help each queen to the dais. To Jon’s surprise, he received a chaste kiss on the lips from both queens. His mother went as far as brushing his lips with her fingers.

“I love you, my son.” Lyanna whispered.

And then the ceremony began. The red-robed and hooded priests began to chant in High Valyrian. The gold embroiled upon the sleeves of their scarlet robes seemed to glow and the head priests began to trace fiery Valyrian runes in the air. White-robed sorceresses approached the dais and Jon spread his arms, so they could strip him of his armor. By tradition, he wore black scaled plate, greaves and gauntlets in the style of Aegon the Conqueror. At his waist was the sword Blackfyre and before him still yet to be worn was the Valyrian steel crown of their house’s progenitor. Piece by piece, the sorceresses carried off an article of his clothing and his sword until Jon stood as naked as his nameday. Then with fine black brushes, the sorceresses drew the Valyrian runes of Fire & Blood on his chest and back. As this occurred a great pyre of wood was constructed around the three Targaryen monarchs. It would either by a pyre from which they would emerge reborn or a funeral pyre.

Jon watched his three silver-haired uncles. Each looked upon the scene with anticipation. No doubt each wanted the ceremony to fail for none had been a true friend of Jon’s father nor himself and yet Jon doubted any of them wanted their beloved mother to perish in the flames beside Jon if it did. _Likely they each wish it was themselves in my place._ All three had grown under the teachings of Aerys the Burner and each had been a pawn in Aerys’ rivalry against his eldest son. Despite the overwhelming support, Rhaegar garnered in his campaign against his father’s tyranny none of his brother’s had ever truly forgiven their eldest brother for their father’s death. If they had the chance, there was no doubt from any that one of the brothers would use their mother to stake their claim on the throne. As such, Rhaella had willingly remained at her eldest son’s side ever since his ascendancy. Despite their closeness and the respect, he had for his mother’s council, Rhaegar had never voiced the desire to perform the ceremony for he had an heir in Jon and his love for Lyanna was legendary.

Once the runes had been painted and the initial sermon completed, the high priest brought forth a large gilded goblet filled with black wine from Asshai. Beside the goblet, on the tray it sat was an ornate knife of Valyrian Steel with a jeweled dragonbone hilt. Knowing his duty, Jon grabbed the dagger and with a deep breath, he sliced his wrist. Blood dripped steadily from the wound into the goblet of black wine. He suppressed his grimace and waited to stop the flow until the priest bid the sacrifice of his lifeblood sufficient. Jon repeated each cut on the wrists of his three queens and their blood added to the goblet until it was near overflowing.

The High Priest and the most esteemed Sorceress whispered over the blood wine until it began to stir and roil and then finally glow. By custom, Jon was the first to drink from the wine and then Rhaella, Lyanna and finally Daenerys. The wine flowed thick down their throats, yet it was not unpleasant. Jon could feel a warmth seat itself in his belly before it spread to his chest and then to his limbs. Power was suddenly surging through him and with a glance to each of his queens, Jon knew that it was the same for each of them.

An incredible heat washed over them as the pyre was ignited. The Priest and Sorceresses abandoned the dais with haste lest they be burned. For an initial moment, Jon thought he would be cooked and yet as soon as fear threatened to seize him, a hand grasped his. He knew it was Daenerys and with her comfort, the heat faded. Another set of fingers interlinked with his left and Jon could not be certain whether the digits belonged to his mother or grandmother. In the depth of the Pyre, his eyes were blinded by bright light, yet he could feel. Three nubile forms pressed against him as their dresses were reduced to ashes.

Near every god known to man decried the practice of incest. For Targaryens who answered to neither gods nor men, this act was an invitation by said gods to burn them, to strike them down for their blasphemy and yet for a fourth time, those who tempted the wrath of the gods emerged unscathed. Jon was the first to step forward as the flames died and he turned to regard his wives. Daenerys was soot-streaked yet unchanged as was expected though her violet eyes seemed to glow just slightly brighter. For Rhaella the changes were the most dramatic. Visenya had been nearing seventy when she wed her son and yet when she emerged from the flames her body was restored to the same age as her warrior son. Their life forces connected, and their fates intertwined. Before, Rhaella had been a mature beauty, incredibly comely even in her twilight years. Now Jon was staring at a young woman whose beauty was equal of his twin's. Rhaella’s  eyes were lilac instead of violet. Her features were softer than Daenerys, making her look perhaps a year younger. Her body rounder, thicker though far from fat. A womanly shape. His two Valyrian wives were now so similar that they could be mistaken for sisters, perhaps even twins.  

His desire reached its zenith as he took in the sight of his mother. Lyanna was the tallest of the trio. Her breasts were larger and peaked with stiff brown nipples. Her thighs were long and her backside round and muscled. The chestnut curls above her cunt were in contrasts to his other wives and the sight of the three of them side by side made his mouth water.

Boldly he stepped forward and claimed Daenerys’ lips. His sister-wife gasped when his cock pressed against her belly and she matched his ravenous passion with her own. Yet too soon she was pushing him away. “You have to claim them.” His twin whispered. The excitement in her voice was palpable.

“Let’s share them.” He told her. They had shared everything together and so why not share their two new lovers. Daenerys seemed more than amiable to the idea.

Jon should have first gone to his grandmother, but Daenerys was quicker. He watched as the near identical beauties shared a hesitant first kiss. Their slim fingers traced one another’s face and Daenerys smiled shyly. The firm grip on his turgid cock drew Jon’s attention to his mother. Lyanna’s smile was almost dangerous and Jon knew that his mother was the wild queen that needed to be conquered often.

Their emergence from the fire was not the completion of the ceremony, only the beginning. To defy the gods once was almost a statement of their arrogance. Yet King Maegor had repeatedly proved their family’s supremacy by publicly bedding his mother in front of the outraged Faith Militant, Poor Fellows and later the High Septon himself before they were executed. King Daeron followed the practice by bedding both his beautiful mother and his fierce sister-wife Daena ‘The Defiant’. Daemon would be the final king to perform such a bold practice and he bedded both his beautiful mother and his sister-wives, including the first Daenerys who was forcibly wed to a Martell by way of Daemons cousin. It was said Maron Martell was driven insane as his beautiful Targaryen bride was willingly fucked in front of the Iron Throne.

To further prove his legitimacy as a monarch worthy of the throne that Aegon had built and Maegor defended, Jon would need to repeatedly bed his wives, ideally publicly until an heir was sired. Doing so would stabilize the magic coursing in each of them and strengthen their bond as well gain him further respect from the Lords who would stay for the month-long festivities.

The first kiss he and his mother shared was as intense as any of the thousands Jon had with Daenerys. It seemed Daenerys had inherited her considerable passion from their mother and while his sister-wife was to an extent naturally submissive to her elder brother, Lyanna would show him no such mercy. For a moment Jon felt a green boy again and he was briefly taken back to his first time with Daenerys. Their father had briefly considered wedding Jon and Daenerys to their cousins to unite the various branches of House Targaryen and put an end to the strife. Jon hadn’t liked the decision but understood his father’s wisdom. Daenerys had taken matters into her own hand and teased and goaded Jon till he claimed her maidenhead. In truth, Daenerys had been fully in charge in several of their first couplings that is until Jon gained the experience and knowledge to both satisfy and dominate his amorous twin.

His mother threatened a return to his passivity. She gripped the base of his cock firmly in one hand while the other sank its nails into his buttocks and pulled him to her. She dragged his bottom lip between her teeth. Each of the previous kings who had performed the edict had warrior queens beside them. Maegor and his Visenya, Daeron and Daena, and Daemon with his albino half-sister. Lyanna may have not been a Targaryen but she was Jon’s warrior queen. With each pass his hands made over her sculpted curves, her strength was made all the more evident.

Jon gripped her full buttocks with both hands and was delighted by his mother’s gasp of surprise. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her from the top level of the platform to where the ornate bed had been placed so that all the eyes in the temple could watch.

“You are mine.” He told her when he laid her upon the soft sheets. Lyanna’s eyes were soulful and then she gasped as he flipped her to her stomach. Without pause he lifted her hips, so she was on her hands and knees. The first slap rang throughout the cavernous chamber. It was not the last. Maegor had proved the right way to deal with his queen mother. Visenya was of the founding conquering trio and for years she had been trusted with the everyday rule while her brother traveled the realm to bring their great lords and their six kingdoms further into the fold. Some had made the mistake to assume that Maegor would be his more experienced mother’s puppet. Yet the fierce warrior queen utterly submitted to her powerful and loving son. To dominate and not degrade. To show respect and listen when need be, yet not be made a puppet. So was the ideal laid by Maegor.

Lyanna’s gasps and the way she tried twisting away from his stinging slaps only hardened Jon’s cock further. He kept a firm grip on his mother’s waist and slapped her ass until it was a bright red. She whimpered and buried her head into the sheets and submitted to her punishment. The bed dipped as Daenerys and Rhaella joined them. His sister’s hand joined his on his mother’s ass and together they tanned her backside. Jon paused to take in the sight.

Her round white cheeks were now marked by a multiple of red hand prints. Her spine was arched, and the muscularity of his mother’s back was made apparent. Strong and slim she was yet her ass was ripe and rounded to perfection. Entranced he gently spread her cheeks and buried his nose between them. An enticing womanly smell filled his nose. Jon breathed in deep and could feel his inner beast stir.

A dark desire filled him when her rosebud clenched as his nose brushed against it. Pulling back, Jon stared at the crinkled flesh. It was only slightly darker than the surrounding skin and his mother obviously had her handmaidens groom her often for she was hairless with exception to the nest of curls above her flower. The petals of her pretty cunt were beginning to spread with her desire and the glisten of juices sent Jon over the edge.

Lyanna’s surprised gasp filled the air when his tongue swiped over rosebud. The move was first exploratory and then he was soon spearing her with the tip of his tongue. _Was that a gasp because father had never done this to her or because she did not expect me to know such a trick?_ Daenerys loved when Jon worshipped her ass and her climaxes were almost violently when he had a finger buried in her bottom while his tongue teased her clit. _Like mother like daughter it seems._

Jon alternated between his mother’s holes, gathering her juices with his tongue and face to lubricate Lyanna’s bottom. His pointer finger slid into Lyanna’s core and he delighted in the resultant whimper. _She is mine._ He pulled back to sink said finger into Lyanna’s bottom.

Jon was mesmerized by the sight beside him. Rhaella was on her back, legs spread with Daenerys’ face between them. His sister-wife dutifully pleasured their grandmother, held in place by the hand tightly curled in her silver locks. They were a beautiful obscenity. Perhaps hated by the gods but likely because they had stolen their beauty. Daenerys’ back was arched as she lay on her stomach. His sister may have lacked their mother’s martial skill but her she had most certainly inherited her ass. Unable to resist, Jon slapped a luscious cheek.

Returning his focus to his mother, Jon replaced his pointer finger with a thumb while the other hand held his mother’s slim hips in place. He pressed the head of his cock against her lower lips. Already he could see the changes coming upon his body. Daenerys had measured his cock out of curiosity and they learned he was a pleasantly thick seven inches, now Jon felt an inch longer and his balls were certainly swollen. Eventually, Jon’s sense of smell would increase, and he would be able to smell when his wives were most fertile. King Daemon even admitted that he eventually learned the ability to manipulate his wives’ desire so that there was always one willing to fulfill his needs. Daenerys almost never refused him even when her moonblood came his sister-wife wanted him in her mouth but the thought of having complete control of his harem was certainly appealing.

“Beg me,” Jon ordered.

Lyanna tried wordlessly sliding back onto his cock but she only succeeded in burying his thumb deeper in her ass. Jon squeezed his pelvic muscles and his cock slapped loudly against her clit. “Jon.” His mother cried. He heard a cough from the front row of the room. Briefly, he lifted his eyes and saw the red face of his Uncle Brandon. A wicked smile touched his face. His uncle was both embarrassed but unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his little sister being defiled. Brandon had raised nearly as much a fuss as Robert Baratheon when Jon’s father stole his mother away. Rhaegar had joked that it was due to Brandon wanting his sister himself.  

“Please Jon.” Lyanna finally acquiesced. _Next time I will be gentle._ Jon silently promised. A powerful snap of his hips buried his cock inside of his mother in a single stroke. Lyanna’s channel clenched hard upon his cock but Jon gave her no quarter. There was a resounding squelch as every inch of his cock forced its way inside his mother’s slick channel. His heavy balls slapped repeatedly against her clit and she was driven further into the bed with each stroke. Ragged breaths escaped his mother’s plump lips, half in pain and half in pleasure. _When I am gone, your mother will need a firm hand, Jon. Do you understand? Give her what she needs and then love her like you do your sister._

“Fuck…my son…” Lyanna babbled. Grey eyes stared at him from over her shoulder.

“Play with yourself. I want you to cum before I fill you with my seed.” Jon’s voice was harsh, and he feared his grip on her hips would leave bruises. Lyanna bowed her head and her knees opened wider. Her torso dropped to the bed while her ass was in the air. He felt a brush of her fingers against his sack.

The tight and slick grip of her channel threatened to milk him before he could push her over the edge. Desperate Jon looked to his grandmother. Rhaella’s blue eyes were heavy-lidded, her pink lips parted as Daenerys serviced her. Jon stroked those pretty lips with his finger and she obediently took the digit in her mouth. “Good girl.” Jon praised. To his surprise, the words drew a blush on the cheeks of his suddenly much younger grandmother.  

Again, he circled his mother’s rosebud with the slickened digit. His thrusts slowed as he slowly stretched Lyanna’s back passage. She accepted the first digit easily and so Jon added another. Between her fingers on her clit, his fingers stroking her bum and his cock encased in her tight heat, Lyanna could not hope to last. Nor did she try. The muscles of her cunt clenched violently, and the sudden rush of heat and tightness drove Jon over the edge. They both shook as his seed coated her inner walls.

Lyanna collapsed beneath him and Jon followed, careful to support his weight on his elbows and knees. Beneath him, Lyanna could not escape his still thrusting hips, nor could she do much when he pushed her away from the side of her neck. He kissed his mother’s pale skin both delighted by the slight taste of sweat and the way she tilted her head to give him greater access. Instinct drove them both and Lyanna only gasped slightly when his teeth sank into her neck. His sharpened teeth found the scars left from his father’s. The slight taste of metallic blood only served as an aphrodisiac. King Rhaegar had been a kind yet firm alpha to his wild Lady Lyanna and Jon was determined to be the same.

Jon gathered his mother’s wrists and held them over her head. Now thoroughly dominated, Lyanna did not resist him. Instead, she could only coo as he lovingly fucked her prone form. The urge to breed her continuously was a powerful one but Jon resisted. _Another time, I still have two other wives to see to._ Lyanna whined when he pulled away.

“I love you mother.” He said in reassurance. They shared a long kiss before he turned his attention to his two silver-haired queens. The two seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. Daenerys’ face was still embedded between Rhaella’s legs, dutifully lapping away. Jon was surprised. They had played with the beautiful women of the pleasure houses of Lys during their honeymoon and while Daenerys had delighted the attention the Lyseni girls had heaped upon her, but she had never returned the gesture. She was what was known as a pillow princess, ready to receive and not give. _Not now, it looks like she’s been converted._ Feeling a bit worried and slightly jealous, Jon gently pulled Daenerys from her place.

Wide purple eyes stared back at him. Her nose, cheeks and chin were slick with Rhaella’s juices. Her smile was drunk with pleasure. Jon claimed his sister-wife’s lips and he was delighted when she responded with her usual passion. _They even taste the same._ Suddenly hungry, Jon licked her face clean.

Daenerys giggled. “Stop it, Jon.” She protested halfheartedly. He clutched her hip possessively and the tips of his fingers ventured the space between her ass and cunt. Daenerys wiggled in invitation to his invading digits. _She will always be my favorite._ He realized.

“I want you.” He told her. Sometimes Daenerys liked to have a warning when he pounced, other times she liked to be surprised.

“Take our other queen first,” Daenerys answered. Jon looked to Rhaella. _She is stunning._ There were subtle differences between her and Daenerys. Rhaella’s hair was a bit less straight, her eyes light blue instead of purple but the two were largely identical. They shared the same pale skin with an almost otherworldly glow. Their small breasts sat high on their chests and were capped by pale, pink nipples that almost blended in with the surrounding skin. A bit of soot still coated all of their skin, but Jon paid the slightly bitter taste little attention.

Drawn to Rhaella he first kissed her toes and then up her legs. Rhaella’s squirms were so identical to Daenerys’ responses that Jon was almost sure he was seeing double. Her abdomen clenched in response to the press of his lips and her breath hitched when he reached her breasts. The pale orbs barely filled his palms. When his thumb brushed over her nipples Rhaella gasped and arched her spine.

“Help me with her,” Jon ordered his two other queens. Daenerys was the first to react and her lips were soon worshipping Rhaella’s right teat. Lyanna followed her daughter’s direction and she hefted the left in her hands before flicking the pink bud with her tongue. Jon hissed as his turgid cock came in contact with Rhaella’s core. Between her juices and Daenerys’ saliva, she was sopping wet.

He stared into her pretty blue eyes as his wide head nudged inside. “Gods you’re tight.” Rhaella hissed and her nails dug into his arm.

“Slowly. It has been a long time.” She chewed her lip as the next few inches of him worked inside. The urge to breed her as roughly as he had done his mother was a difficult desire to ignore. Yet he knew that his grandmother would need a loving hand. Ever since Maegor and Visenya had performed such a ceremony, most Targaryen men were born with an overwhelming urge to dominate, claim and breed their wives. Conversely, Targaryen females while just as fierce were born with an innate desire to submit to their mate once paired.  It gave a Targaryen Prince or King a great power over his wife. A power that could be abused. King Aerys’ treatment of his sister-wife and Rhaegar’s spirited protests of said treatments had been the main source of enmity between the pair. Jon would not make the same mistakes as his grandfather. He would be a firm but kind alpha.

“Ah,” Rhaella whined as he was fully seated inside of her. Her slim thighs opened further, and he leaned forward to press their bellies together.

“You are mine now.” He pulled back his hips and then drove forward. His lips swallowed Rhaella’s answering moan. “Mine to care for.” He could feel Daenerys’ dainty fingers play with Rhaella’s pleasure nub. “Mine to love.” Lyanna kissed Rhaella’s neck. “Mine to breed.” Rhaella gasped. Jon smirked. “Oh, you like that thought? How many sons will you give me? The answer is as many as I want.” The sounds of their lovemaking grew louder. Jon’s speed increased but it was still a far cry from the pace he used with Daenerys. His sister-wife did enjoy the soreness that came after.

All too soon Jon’s orgasm came rushing to the surface. This time Jon did not fight it. He powered through even as the pleasure of filling his grandmother threatened to overwhelm him. Rhaella followed him to the zenith soon after and they were writhing together.

After a pause, Jon kissed her shoulder. “Not done. Tonight, and tomorrow you will hardly leave your back.” He looked at his mother. “And I want you to ride me when we are alone.” For the ceremony, Jon needed to show absolute dominance over his wives, but he did enjoy watching Daenerys take her pleasure from on top of him. He figured having his mother riding his cock would be just as enjoyable.

“What about me?” Daenerys asked with a false pout.

Jon grinned. “You my little nymph will be on your knees with my cock either in your mouth or your bottom.”

Daenerys shot him a hungry look. “Promise.”

He was a man of his word. Once he had filled Rhaella a second time, Jon had grabbed Daenerys and forced her to her knees at the front of the raised platform. In full view of their thousands of onlookers, his sister-wife dutifully cleaned his seed coated cock before he lifted her in the air and took her where he stood. The thrill of having an audience did wonders for Daenerys and she was reduced to a writhing mess in quick time.

Jon’s wives stood beside him as the sorceress cleaned the four of them. Then they were helped dress. Jon in his scaled armor with Blackfyre at his side while his brides were dressed in low-cut robes of pure white and red. Long slits were cut into the robes, so the queens’ legs were bared with each step they took. Finally, the High Priest lowered the crown of Aegon the Conqueror on his head.

“All hail the King!” The High Priest boomed. The onlookers stood. “All hail the King!”

Jon’s silver-haired uncles chanted halfheartedly. They were subdued for now and much of their support diminished but he had no doubt they would still work in ways to undermine his rule. Outside their chamber, there was a deafening chorus of dragon roars as scores of dragons dance in the sky above the city.

“Long may he reign!” Someone cried.

“Long may he reign,” Daenerys said with a smile and then she kissed his cheek.

 


	2. Lys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day

**King Jon**

He guided the cloth down Dany’s back. His sister arched beneath his hand and his cock stiffened as the luscious cheeks of her bum brushed against his cock. Jon rocked his hips, nestling his shaft between Dany’s smooth cheeks. In the moment he desired nothing more to bury himself inside his twin, but he was supposed to be teasing her. Instead he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Keep your hands on the edge of the tub.” 

Daenerys obeyed and arched her back. The top of her ass appeared above the soapy water and Jon was sure to clean between her cheeks. She whimpered when he brushed over her pink rosebud before guided the soft cloth to her cunt. Her legs spread for him and Jon abandoned the cloth on the top of her ass before splitting her nether lips with his fingers. A sigh of delight left her pretty lips.  

“You like when I tease you don't you,” Jon said with a grin. Daenerys answered with a pleased whimper. He slid a single digit into her, slowly fucking her while his thumb gently rubbed her clit.  

She flashed a look over her shoulder that took his breath away. Her silver-gold hair was done up in a messy bun held together by smooth ebony sticks. A light sheen of moisture made her lightly tanned skin glisten. Paired with her deep violet eyes and pretty pink lips his sister was undeniably an otherworldly beauty. Those eyes of hers were hazy with lust. “Give me another.”

Jon granted her request and sank another finger into her tight heat. With his other hand, he stilled her hip while he gently pumped her. Daenerys bit her lip and arched her back even further. The further flood of her pheromones to his enhanced senses was almost maddening.

It was another consequence of their change. While he could sense and influence his wives’ desires the effect was certainly reciprocal. Whenever they were filled with desire, his own was quick to follow. It made their coupling even more intense as the closer the drew towards climax, the greater the effect became. Daenerys was even more liberal than Rhaella and Lyanna in using such a trick against him.

There hadn’t been a small council meeting where Jon hadn’t wanted to ravish on her on the table. Daenerys willingly submitted to his punishment. Just like now. His palm collided with her bottom. His sister-wife flinched. Jon liberally reddened her ass-cheeks. The sound of his slaps sounded throughout the bathing chamber.

Jon stopped once her cheeks were bright red. The contrast between her cheeks and the skin between them was tantalizing. Daenerys rested her face on her crossed arms. Unable to help himself, he stopped his spanking and pressed his face between her cheeks.

Daenerys squirmed when his tongue found her rosebud. “Jon!” She cried. Holding open her cheeks, Jon laved his tongue across her tiny hole. Recently cleaned both inside and out, she was well primed for his tongue. His sister’s ass wasn’t as muscular as their mother’s nor as wide as Rhaella’s but it was deliciously round with just enough give to make him want to sink his teeth in it. A hiss escaped her lips.

He tried dipping lower to taste her cunt, but the water level was too high. Frustrated he turned Daenerys around and claimed her lips. She kissed him back with equal passion, going as far as to bite his lip with her sharpened teeth.

“Fuck Dany,” Jon hissed when she angled her hips to sink onto his cock.

“That’s the idea.” She smirked at him devilishly. Her nails bit into the skin of his shoulder and Jon was briefly paralyzed by pleasure as her cunt muscles fluttered around him. By instinct his hands found her bottom and he was soon lifting her up and down his cock, fucking his little-sister in the middle of the tub.

Daenerys was the most playful of his wives. A feisty little thing. Equal parts, beauty and fierceness. His first queen and his beautiful whore. Their wet fleshed smacked together, his cock pummeled her tight cunt. Cries of lust escaped Daenerys’ full lips, only driving Jon to fuck her harder.

“The bed,” Daenerys said suddenly. “I want you to fuck me from behind.” The words were a mix of a plea and an order.

Jon grunted. Slowing his strokes and as the words registered in his lust clouded mind. He claimed her lips once again and stepped out of the tub, Daenerys still impaled on his cock. Puddles were left in their wake on the marble stone floor, but Jon cared little.

Still wet, they left the confines of the bathing chamber. The Magisters of Lys had certainly not skimped on providing them suitable accommodations. Jon’s bed chamber was a sprawling room larger than his own at Maegor’s Holdfast, filled with lavish finery. The ceiling was framed by crowned moldings. The floors covered in garishly bright rugs and the bed, large and canopied with sheets colored in black and red.

They collapsed on the sheets together in a tangle of limbs. Jon pushed her further up the bed and crawled on his hands and knees, still connected to Daenerys by way of his cock. He slid the entirety of his length in her once more. A squelch of juices followed.

“I want it from behind,” She protested. Instead Jon claimed her lips and pulled her leg over one shoulder. He kissed the curve of her ankle before sliding back and forth into her cunt with long smooth strokes.

“I don’t want to pull out,” Jon admitted. Even a second away from the heat of her cunt seemed tantamount to torture.

With a pout, Daenerys played with her small breasts with one hand while the other traced a path down her stomach, through the thatch of silver-gold curls that framed her pretty cunt before finding her clit. Together they watched his cock slide in and out of her.

Eventually her hand left her breasts to find his ass. He felt her nails dig into his cheek as she pulled him deeper. Her hips tilted, and her legs spread wide. Her other hand found his back and she pulled him, so their bodies were flush against each other. Jon rested his weight on his elbows and snapped his hips to fuck her roughly. Daenerys returned such affections with a kiss that set fire to his soul.

He felt the sudden clench of her cunt and cry of absolute delight sounded throughout the air. Jon felt the shocks of her climax through their bond and it only served to pour fuel on his own passion. His cock surged, and he arched to press further inside of her as he fired off his seed. The heavy blasts of his potent seed were sure to find their way to her womb.

Even with the aftershocks of her climax running through her body, Daenerys gave him no quarter. She rolled him onto his back and captured his slickened cock in her dainty fist. Jon watched, mesmerized, as Daenerys kissed his tip before running her tongue up and down the sides of his shaft. The taste of her their combined juices only seemed to inflame her passions as she flashed him a heated look before pulling him into her mouth. Her eyes never left him as she bobbed her head. That tongue of hers skillfully caressed the underside of his shaft. Periodically she would pull her mouth off him to stroke him with both fists before sliding him back between her lips and sinking down till his cock head threatened the entrance of her throat.

Rather than throat him, Daenerys would pull away before he could enter her throat. Her grip around the base of his cock loosened and by the cheeky smile on her face, Jon knew she meant to tease him. He attempted to pull her up his body, but Daenerys resisted his attempts.

She shook her head. “Let me take care of you.” Her tongue swiped away the bead of cum that leaked from his tip. “Keep your eyes on me, _big brother._ ” His cock was in her mouth once again while her hand cupped his sack.

“Fuck Dany,” Jon gasped as she pulled off his wet shaft and kissed down the underside before licking his sack. She smirked and gently sucked on his right testicle. By the request of his wives, all the hair on his sack and taint had been removed (a task Jon had not completed himself but rather their attractive Lysene handmaiden, Doreah had been tasked to do).

The click of Rhaella’s heels announced her presence before she appeared around the corner. Clad in a thin silk white dress well suited for the heat and humidity of Lys, Rhaella was a vision. A red sash wrapped around her waist and best of all she wore her crystal crown atop her silver-gold locks. Those blue eyes of hers were filled with annoyance. “Have you even left the bed this morning?”

“We bathed,” Daenerys answered. She released his cock and crawled up to kiss his lips. Her nude body settled beside him and his wrapped an arm around her waist. “Come join us,” Daenerys told their grandmother.

Rhaella’s brow furrowed. “We should be preparing for our meeting with the Magisters and certainly the Rogares.” She smoothed her dress and fixed her best stern and motherly stare on them. “This is not a pleasure trip, need I remind you.” The effect was lessened somewhat by her youthful appearance. She might have helped raise them but now she did not look a day older than Daenerys. Even younger somewhat. While the two were nearly twins, Rhaella was two inches shorter with softer features that belied her age. Her hair was shorter than Daenerys’, worn to just beyond her shoulder rather than down her back and curlier as well.

“Every day is one for pleasure when I have such beautiful wives,” Jon countered. With Daenerys, their marriage was something long overdue. The dynamics of power between them had been established long before they were married and while they had their problems, Daenerys would always be his confidant. His mother and grandmother were different. For most of their lives they had been in control of his decisions and were used to overruling him as he had only been a child. Now he was a king and their husband. The dynamics of power had shifted drastically. At times they still treated him as if he were their baby, even if he had fucked them in front of every great lord in their kingdom.

“Have you forgotten the importance of this trip Jon?” Rhaella questioned. Her voice sharp.

Rather than express his annoyance, Jon looked to Daenerys. A frown appeared on her pretty lips. “We are both young but not inept. Jon and I have discussed at length what we wish to propose to the magisters concerning the Stepstones. As for the Rogares, how could we forget them?” How could they? A family that had risen to rival the Iron Bank, its power dissolved in a generation only for them to rise again from a violent take over led by Mordero Rogare more than a hundred years ago. The Rogares and their bank were now stronger than ever. One of the key economic powers in Essos.

Jon stroked his sister-wife's skin. He said nothing for there was nothing to say. His elder wives may occasionally second guess his wisdom but he was of the opinion that actions spoke louder than words.

“Then you should agree that it is time to get out of bed and form our action plan,” Rhaella spoke. Her purple eyes flashed with challenge.

Jon did not need to look at his sister-wife to know that her own ire stirred. While she and Rhaella quickly became passionate lovers, the two were often at odds with one another most everywhere else. They were like their dragons, always contesting for supremacy. He squeezed Daenerys’ hip in an effort to calm her. She was not one to rise to anger quickly but alone amongst their family, his wives were both free to air their grievances. Sometimes explosively.

He kissed Daenerys forehead and then rose from the tangle of their limbs. Rhaella watched him approach her. He saw her eyes dip to watch his cock bounce between his thighs. She quickly drew her eyes back to his own and feigned indifference. Her mask slipped when his hands encircled her hips to pull her body flush against his own.

“Come join us,” Jon whispered in her ear. The protest that was on her lips was silenced by his own. Rhaella’s mouth yielded for his tongue. His hands roamed down her back to grip her full bottom.

“I shouldn’t,” Rhaella whispered when they parted. Jon ignored her words and undid the clasp that held her dress to her shoulder. One breast was bared to his eyes. He cupped her breast and brushed a thumb over her nipple. His kiss swallowed her gasp. Filled with impatience, he tugged on the other side of her dress and the fabric fell to her ankles. His hard cock pressed against her belly.

“You should,” Jon growled. He lifted her by her ass and carried her to the bed. Daenerys was waiting for them. Nude and beautiful. Side by side the two were a vision Jon was unsure he was worthy of. He captured Rhaella’s lips first and then Daenerys’. His sister then cupped Rhaella’s face and claimed her lips for her own. Their latent aggressiveness was on full display and Daenerys climbed on top of Rhaella.

Jon sat back on his heels and watched his wives’ bodies mold against one another. Rhaella’s full breast pressed against Daenerys’ smaller orbs. Daenerys’ settled between Rhaella’s spread thighs. His sister kissed Rhaella’s chin and then down her neck. He heard Rhaella yelp as Daenerys worked a nipple between her teeth. She was soon kissing down Rhaella’s stomach.

**Queen Rhaella**

They were beautiful these two twins of hers. Frustratingly so. One dark. One light. Her eyes fell on Daenerys who kissed down between her legs. Rhaella could not help but emit a sound of pleasure as Daenerys nuzzled her nose in the soft thatch of her above her cunt. Daenerys affixed as sultry gaze on Rhaella as she split her nether lips with her tongue. Soft hands laid a firm grip on her thighs, keeping her legs wide open for Daenerys to feast.

Dainty fingers rubbed at her petals while Daenerys laved her tongue across Rhaella’s clit. Daenerys quickly slid a finger into her. She drank from Rhaella’s cunt liberally.

The feel of her granddaughter’s mouth and fingers drove Rhaella to climax. Her nails threatened to shred the sheets beneath her and her toes clenched. With one hand she held Daenerys affixed to her cunt while she rocked against the younger woman’s face.

Jon sat on his heels behind Daenerys. He gazed at them both with obvious hunger. While the change had worked its most drastic effects on her and Lyanna, Jon had not been untouched either. He was inches taller, over six feet now and likely still growing. There was more muscle to his lean form, accompanied by an increase in strength as well as an increased intimidation factor. If it were not for his dark hair, then Jon would be the very embodiment of the male Targaryen warriors that rose to fame in their family’s long history.

Her gaze roamed over his wide shoulders, muscled abdomen and sharp hips. Above his lengthy cock was a neat nest of dark curls. She wet her lips at the sight of the throbbing cock. Jon smirked at her. No longer satisfied with merely watching he crawled over to them. His kisses started at the sole of Daenerys’ foot. When she jerked her foot away, he grasped her ankle and then kissed up her leg.

Daenerys squirmed when he reached her bottom. Still pleasuring Rhaella with her mouth, she obeyed when Jon hiked up her hips till, she was on her knees. He kissed between her cheeks, holding them open with widespread hands. By the height of his head and the way Daenerys’ sobbed into her cunt, Rhaella knew he was licking her granddaughter’s rosebud. _Filthy._ She thought but could not deny the tightening of her gut and her growing curiosity at such an act. Despite being the eldest of Jon’s wives by decades, Rhaella often felt the most inexperienced. Aerys was certainly a hedonist but he saved his most of his passions for Joanna. She had merely been his broodmare. By the time Aerys had begun paying her any attention he had already begun his descent into madness.

Fortunately, Jon was a different sort of lover. Cut from the cloth of his attentive father.

Rhaella watched Daenerys squirm beneath Jon’s tongue. He licked her cunt from ass and then back again, slurping her juices as if he were a Dornish man dying of thirst. With a gentle tug of Daenerys’ silver-gold locks, Rhaella reminded the younger girl of her duty. Daenerys kissed her clit in apology and resumed her loving caresses. Another finger dainty finger was added to Rhaella’s weeping channel while Daenerys feasted.

Her eyes alternated between the two. She watched Jon rise, his face slick with Daenerys’ arousal. He gripped the small girl’s hips and nudged his cockhead into her. Daenerys cried out, the sound muffled by Rhaella’s cunt as Jon buried himself to the hilt.

Their king was rough with his sister-wife. The slap of his hips against her ass sounded throughout the room, creating a tantalizing rhythm. Daenerys moaned periodically as his heavy balls smack against her clit with every pass.

Rhaella pulled the girl up her body so she could claim her lips. Daenerys oft challenged her outside of the bedroom but somehow it made their lovemaking all the better. Their soft lips parted and soon their tongues were playing. She wrapped her arms around Daenerys and caressed her lithe body as King Jon conquered her.

He leaned down till he to place a heated kiss on Rhaella’s lips. Pressed between them, Daenerys feasted on Rhaella’s nipple.

“Breed your little sister.” Rhaella ordered, knowing the effect the reminder of their shared relation would do. Daenerys whined in response. Her hips tilted upward, offering her rounded ass for the king’s taking.

Rhaella caressed Daenerys’ belly and then slipped a hand between her legs to play with her juicy cunt. She felt it throb with every pass of Jon’s thick cock. Her dainty fingers found Daenerys’ clit. Daenerys kissed all over Rhaella’s chest in thanks. Her right hand found Rhaella’s breasts, roughly kneading them while Jon had his way with her.

She was soon kissing her wife quiet as she climaxed. Jon came with a whispered gasp. His hips surged as he fired off repeated blasts of seed deep into his sister’s cunt. The three of them cuddled for a long while. Slick with sweat and filled with passion, Rhaella felt the last of her inhibitions slip away in the face of her grandchildren’s love.

Daenerys curled around her as Jon climbed between her legs. His long cock still slick with his own seed and Daenerys’ nectar, the fat head parted her lips and slid inside with ease. Guided by Daenerys’ hands, Rhaella opened her thighs to accept him deeper. Jon rested on his elbows above her, languidly rocking his hips into her while Daenerys caressed and kissed her.

_This is what lovemaking is meant to be._ Rhaella thought. She missed her firstborn terribly. Rhaegar was the best of her children and his legacy would be continued by his own. She would always be eternally grateful that he had ensured her happiness even in the face of his death.

Her hands caressed Jon’s muscular back. She racked her nails down the ridges of muscle that framed his spine. When she reached his muscular ass, she found Daenerys’ hand already there kneading their husband’s bum. Daenerys smiled at her and they each claimed ownership of a cheek, goading Jon to fuck her deeper.

He answered by rolling his hips and each time his cock would caress the back of her cunt before pulling away till her greedy cunt begged for its entirety time and time again. Their bond only increased the passion between the three of them and it was as if they were three minds falling between three different bodies. Lust almost became akin to madness and Rhaella knew she would spend the day on her back or her knees. The craving to be bred was far too strong.

“Give me a son, my king.” She growled into his ear. Her teeth tugged and nibbled on his lobe. “Give me an Aegon, a Maegor, and a Jaehaerys.” Her legs wrapped tight around him preventing his escape. Jon rocked into her and Daenerys sucked on her breasts as if she were nursing.

Heavy blasts of his hot seed coated the walls of her cunt as she clenched around him. Rhaella felt his sharpened teeth bite into her neck, renewing his claim. To her surprise she felt Daenerys do the same to her breasts.

Jon made no move to pull out of her. Nor did Rhaella make an attempt to disengage from him. Today was the day his seed would take root. _The Magisters can wait._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Enjoy this filth and please leave a comment. 
> 
> I'll likely continue this sporadically. Hopefully it will start a trend of Jon/Rhaella.

**Author's Note:**

> I can continue this if there is interest. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are encouraged and much appreciated!


End file.
